Darius Matthews Studio: Mysterious Man named Lyman
by JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia
Summary: This story originally started on December 18, 2016. Darius Matthews made it himself. It featured Lyman the Mysterious Man, Bad Leroy Brown, Pinky, Sam, Scotty, Warren, Craig, and Matthew Harvey Sheppard. Based on The Postman Always Rings Twice from Sesame Street's Monsterpiece Theater introduced by Alistair Cookie.


{The intro starts with Darius Matthews' Studio from 2015}

Dariusman143 (a.k.a Darius Matthews): Oh, greetings. Welcome to Darius Matthews' Studio, the home where studio managers live in, like me. I'm Darius Matthews, and tonight we present a mysterious studio manager who's named Lyman, who is always known as the mysterious man. And now, "Lyman the Mysterious Man". {He looks to see if the mysterious man is hiding somewhere, but he knows that the mysterious man is called Lyman. Then the movie begins, where Matthew Harvey Sheppard is waiting for the mysterious man to arrive. Right now he's walking around.}

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: Oh, this is so strange. I am expecting a very mysterious person. In a minute, the Mysterious Man will come here and ring my doorbell and ask me if he's mysterious enough to come in. I will know it is Lyman, because...{a dramatic sound cue begins to play and Matthew gets strange enough.}...Lyman is always called the Mysterious Man.

Mysterious Person #1: It's Bad, Bad Leroy Brown!

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: Bad Leroy Brown? Not that mysterious person I know, but let me open the door. {opens the door to see Leroy Brown, the bad man in town} Oh, hello there, you must be the mysterious man who is actually named Lyman.

Bad Leroy Brown: I'm not the mysterious man, Matt. I'm Bad Leroy Brown, the baddest man in town.

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: Oh yeah, I know that person. {closes the door}

Bad Leroy Brown: Yes, I'm Bad Leroy Brown, they call me Leroy Brown, who's always called the bad, bad man in town. {a dramatic sound cue appears to play again. Matthew gets strange enough, but Leroy gets shocked.} Lyman is always called The Mysterious Man.

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: Yes, I knew that.

Bad Leroy Brown: Mind if I take a look around?

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: Yes, go ahead. {hears another mysterious person}

Mysterious Person #2: Hiya!

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: Aha, that must be the mysterious man I saw.

Mysterious Person #2: I'm Pinky!

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: That's not Lyman. Well, maybe it is, but I'll answer the door anyway because the mysterious man probably has a pinky finger on his hand. {opens the door to see Pinky the Yoshi, the pink little Yoshi dinosaur who is a Bobby Bones fan. She has a Bobby Bones T-Shirt on.} Oh, hello there, you must be the mysterious man who's named Lyman from the Garfield comic.

Pinky the Yoshi: Oh no, no, no, no. You see, I'm not called Lyman, and I'm not the mysterious man either. I'm called Pinky the Yoshi who wears a Bobby Bones T-Shirt you got for me, Matt Sheppard.

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: Oh, yes, I forgot. {closes the door}

Pinky the Yoshi: Yes, you see. I'm called Pinky, who is always a Bobby Bones fan and Yoshi Fan, because I always love Yoshi from the Super Mario series and Nintendo games, and because I always love Bobby Bones from The Bobby Bones Show who loves to play some country songs on Country Top 40 with Bobby Bones. {a dramatic sound cue plays the third time. Matthew and Pinky the Yoshi get strange enough. Then they start to say:} Lyman is always called the Mysterious Man.

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: Yeah, I know. I gotcha there. Okay, fine...

Pinky the Yoshi: Hey there, how are you doing? {runs offscreen}

{Matthew hears the third mysterious person}

Mysterious Person #3: Hey, would you mind moving this thing?

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: Aha, that must be the mysterious man who's been looking for me.

Mysterious Person #4: I only have two hands, Sam!

{Now he hears two mysterious people, and the fourth person is what he heard}

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: And Sam? Well, perhaps it is the mysterious man named Lyman from Garfield with his other mysterious friend named Sam. {opens the door and sees Sam and Scotty, the people who are always working on their studio, carrying a Warner Bros. Shield.}

Sam: Okay, let's grab the shield with both hands, Scotty the Shield Guy.

Scotty: I'll get it, Microsoft Sam.

Microsoft Sam: Hey, Matt, where do you want the Warner Bros. Shield, huh?

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: The Warner Bros. Shield? Well, there must be some mistake, I was just wondering if you were mysterious, is there a mysterious man in the shield?

Microsoft Sam: We're not mysterious men, we're studio workers! We're workers who always work on making our own studio.

Scotty the Shield Guy: Yeah, and right now, we're carrying a Warner Bros. Shield. We're always called studio men.

{a dramatic sound cue appears the fourth time. Bad Leroy Brown, Pinky the Yoshi, Sam, Scotty, and Matthew all say:} Lyman is always called The Mysterious Man!

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: {as he closes the door} Yeah, yeah, I, uh, I get that now, okay, just put the shield on the wall right there.

Scotty: Okay, Matt.

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: Watch out, be careful there.

{Matthew, Bad Leroy Brown, Pinky the Yoshi, Sam and Scotty all hear the fifth mysterious person.}

Mysterious Person #5: Yoo-hoo!

{Then Matthew runs to the door and he begs that it would be the mysterious man.}

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: Oh, please let it be the mysterious man! {opens the door and sees Warren Cook, who is always called a Walt Disney Fan.}

Warren Cook: Hi, I'm Warren Cook, who's a Walt Disney Fan, and I've got a movie with Mickey Mouse in it!

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: I don't believe this. {slams the door but Craig Sullivan, who is always the Mickey Mouse fan, who's got a Mickey Mouse plush.}

Craig Sullivan: Did somebody say Mickey Mouse? I've got a Mickey Mouse plush!

{then Matthew Harvey Sheppard sees Bad Leroy Brown, Pinky the Yoshi, Sam and Scotty, Warren Cook, and Craig Sullivan all talking}

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: Whoa, wait a minute! Listen, would you please, I'm expecting the mysterious man to, I'm expecting the mysterious man to arrive, and I would appreciate it if you'd leave, uh, **WILL YOU ALL GET OUT OF MY HOUSE?!**

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: Wait, can it be?!

Mysterious Person #7: Hello, this is Lyman!

{The seven of them all get surprised when a dramatic sound cue appears, it's a surprising one, the one where the mysterious man known as Lyman is at the door.}

Matthew Harvey Sheppard, Bad Leroy Brown, Pinky the Yoshi, Sam, Scotty, Craig Sullivan, and Warren Cook: Lyman is always called The Mysterious Man!

{Matthew finally opens the door, but Jon Arbuckle dressed as Lyman comes to the door}

Matthew Harvey Sheppard: You must be Lyman!

Jon Arbuckle: {dressed as Lyman} No, I'm Jon Arbuckle, and as you can see, I'm dressed like Lyman, which you call the mysterious man!

{Sam, Scotty, Leroy, Pinky, Warren, and Craig all get in line, leaving Matthew last in line. What they're doing is looking for the mysterious man called Lyman which Jon Arbuckle is dressed like. Matthew tries to know something about the mysterious man called Lyman, but he ends up being last in line. Matthew faints on the floor as the movie ended with a fade. Fade to Darius Matthews.}

Darius Matthews: And so ends our play. This is Darius Matthews in DariusMan143 Films saying-{Suddenly, he sees a mysterious person just like Matthew Harvey Sheppard saw in the play.} Whoa, the mysterious man! Alright, that's Christopher Reid Watson! I am out of here! {walks out of the studio but comes back again saying:} Bye-bye.


End file.
